Breath of Life
by LivingNight
Summary: The Wizarding World is at War and in these perilous times the once and future king is once more. The future of the Wizarding and Muggle world is in the hands of six young heroes. Takes place during Deathly Hallows and after the series finale of Merlin.
1. Reawaken

**Breath of Life**

**CHAPTER 1: Reawaken**

**Summary:** The Wizarding World is at War and in these perilous times the once and future king is once more. The future of the Wizarding and Muggle world is in the hands of six young heroes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

**Authors Note:** This story takes places during the Deathly Hallows after their visit to Godrics Hollow. Some certain quotes from the Deathly Hallows book/movie have been inserted in this chapter because I felt they were iconic moments I couldn't remove for the sake of this story. Furthermore, I will take creative liberties with the Arthurian Legend as well as Harry Potter in this story.

* * *

Her parents had brought her here once while on a holiday camping trip. She could remember her father starting the fire with great difficulty, the humored chuckles of her mother at each failed attempt. The way her mother kissed her dad with a proud smile as he finally managed to start the fire. It was the summer before she'd find out she was a witch, before she knew what magic was. The summer before her whole mundane life would change.

As she lay in the worn tent that night she could hear the sudden gusts of winds beating violently against the fabric. The crackling of dead leaves in the distance would even set her nerves on edge, _constant vigilance, _she recited over and over. She'd begged Harry to take the rest of the watch that night, knowing that sleep wouldn't come easily. The eerie silence and darkness of the forest invoked inexplicable fear down her spine. Ron was no longer with them; she and Harry were sharing a single wand. It was just the two of them from now on.

"Constant vigilance, constant vigilance, constant vigil–"she chanted quietly over and over.

As she stared into the blue flames she succumbed to the sleep her body was so greatly begging. The last image in her mind, the Forest of Dean, as a raven-haired boy clutched onto the body of a fallen knight.

Harry sat at the mouth of the tent, drifting in and out of sleep. After a decent amount of arguing he'd finally convinced Hermione to let him keep watch; she deserved a few hours of peace. Her usual calm exterior had been non-existent since the night Ron had left them. There were nights where he could hear her crying silently as she tried to hide her emotions from him. They were best friends; he knew when she was hurting. The golden trio was no more, it was Hermione and himself, and they only had each other to rely on now.

Harry clutched onto Hermione's wand for reassurance, the impenetrable darkness before him made him a little weary. There was something different about this night. He could sense it. As his eyes drooped shut once more he caught site of a shining light. Being caught off guard he jerked forward clumsily; He was sure they'd been caught. As the light got closer he noticed the silvery doe staring at him, beckoning him forward. Harry followed with great interest; she led him deep into the Forest of Dean. His scar wasn't burning, this couldn't be dark magic, and he would know if it was, he was sure of it. This magical doe could not be a force of evil; it was too pure. As he continued the walk through the forest of dean the silvery doe came to a sudden halt, slowly vanishing without a trace.

"Lumos," whispered Harry nervously.

There was a small frozen lake in the middle of the forest. He took a few careful steps forward looking around the whole area making sure no death eaters or snatchers were in the area. As he continued to look around the light from his wand caused something in the depths of the frozen lake to gleam brightly. He dropped to his knees and brushed some of the snow blocking his view. There in the depths of this lake of frozen water lay the sword of Gryffindor.

"Accio Sword," Whispered Harry. But nothing happened. "Accio sword!" He tried once more.

Harry knew what he had to do. There was only one possible way to defeat Voldemort and that involved destroying the horcrux that was around his neck. The sword of Gryffindor had the power to destroy the horcrux. They'd tried a countless number of spells trying to destroy the locket but none had worked as of yet.

"Diffindo!" He screamed, the ice giving a loud crack as the spell made contact with the ice. As the ice parted slowly Harry began to strip off his clothes braving the chilly winter air. He had to get back to Hermione before she came looking for him, alone and without a wand to protect herself with.

With a large intake of air he plunged into the depths of the lake. It was coder than he'd expected; it was as if needles were stabbing every inch of his body the sudden plunge almost knocking the air out of his lungs entirely. As Harry dived further down he came face to face with a lifeless body gripping the sword of Gryffindor. How could someone just appear out of thin air? He removed the sword from the clutches of the man and held onto the sword tightly starting to swim upwards. He looked back at the man laying lifeless on what seemed like a decayed raft; He was pale, unconscious and wearing heavy chain mail.

As he continued swimming upward towards the lakes surface he felt a strong tug around his neck. He looked around frantically for water weeds or grindylows but saw nothing. The tugging turned into an intense strangling his hands let go of the sword as he gripped at the locket around his neck. The surface seemed so far away as he clawed away at his neck, everything was going black. He was suffocating to death, he was going to die here, he was sure of it.

Before his eyes closed completely however, he saw a blur of orange pass him and arms enclosing around his chest. Whoever it was was helping him to the surface of the lake. Hermione, she'd noticed he was missing and had come to save him.

He landed on the cold snow covered ground in pain and breathless, heaving tons of lake water.

"Bloody hell Harry! Why didn't you take that thing off before you jumped in?"

That voice he'd recognize it anywhere. _"Ron?"_ He asked his voice cracking and throat burning in pain as he rolled over onto his back.

"Who else?" He smiled crookedly and held up the sword of Gryffindor.

"You've got it!" exclaimed Harry as he stood up and began to get dressed once more. "Ron there's someone down there. Something isn't right. He wasn't there when I first looked down; he appeared the moment I jumped into the lake."

"He's dead Harry. Been there for ages I reckon."

"His hands were gripping onto the sword of Gryffindor, it has to mean something or that patronus wouldn't have brought me here. How did you find me anyway?"

Ron sighed and tiredly looking away from Harry towards the lake. "It's a long story but the moment I showed up I saw a light from afar and followed it. I figured it was your patronus.

"My patronus is a stag Ron," said Harry.

"Right, antlers." There was a long moment of silence the only sound were Harry's labored breaths.

"Get him out," said Harry.

"You're bloody joking right? That water is freezing! I could hardly manage bringing you to the surface."

"Why'd you come back then? You knew that coming back wasn't going to be easy," said Harry angrily as he remembered why Ron had left in the first place. "You won't have a comfy bed, your mum or her cooking, _Ginny_, Fred or George, and don't count on having Hermione's forgiveness that easily. She's just as stubborn as you are. You hurt her." He finished breathlessly relieved at finally releasing all the anger that had been bottled in.

"Harry…" spoke Ron quietly shuffling his feet nervously.

"Help me get him out of there. _Please_."

"Okay, but help me once I reach the surface. That bloke looks pretty heavy to me."

Harry nodded in approval. "Okay."

Ron walked over to the lakes icy surface gulping loudly at what was about to come. "You're mental Harry…Oh bloody hell, here I go," he dove forward and disappeared underwater.

Harry looked down searching for Ron in the depths of the freezing lake. He could hardly make out any movement underneath the waters surface. The wait seemed to take ages but Ron finally emerged at last, struggling to push the man towards the lakes surface. Harry grabbed the man's upper arms and helped Ron pull him out of the water. Ron kneeled down on the frozen ground breathing heavily, his face almost blue.

"We need to get back to camp, but first…" said Harry.

"But first what?" asked Ron breathlessly.

"We have to destroy this damn thing," he spat angrily.

The locket hanging from Harry's hand twitched violently in his grasp as if sensing its eminent doom. Ron was staring at the locket with concern knowing this was the moment they'd been waiting for. There was no time to lose; they had lost enough time as it was.

"Are you sure this is truly the sword of Gryffindor? What would happen if it wasn't?" asked Ron.

"We'll never know unless we try, it's a risk I'm willing to take," said Harry.

Harry walked over to a rock nearby and placed the locket down, which was still twitching violently.

"I am going to open it and when I do I want you to swing at whatever comes out," said Harry as he handed the sword of Gryffindor over to Ron.

"I can't Harry…I just can't," said Ron as he tried to hand the sword back to Harry.

"Why?"

"That thing…it affects me more than you or Hermione. My thoughts …they were dark. I wasn't myself Harry. I wanted to kill you at one point. I just…I saw the way you looked at her and it killed me. I know now that it was friendship but when I wore it, nothing else mattered. I _hated_ her." Ron looked pained as he remembered all the thoughts the locket had caused him. He could never hate Hermione. _How could a mere locket cause such dark thoughts, Voldemort._

"I know you can do it Ron. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I can. Yeah, I can," said Ron trying to be brave. "How do you plan on opening the damn thing, Harry?"

"Parseltongue. Ron, on the count of three swing quickly; Swing as if your life depends on it. It _will_ fight back.

"_Open_!" yelled out Harry in the serpentine language that was parseltongue.

The moment the word escaped his lips the locket swung open, a thick dark fog emanating rapidly from the golden locket, taking a form before their very eyes. As the fog continued to change a hissed voice rang out from the horcrux. Harry knew that voice, that cold, lifeless, uncompassionate voice, _Voldemort_. Ron stood motionless as he stared at the darkness before him, the voice sending chills down his very soul, stilling him at once.

"Ronald Weasley, I have seen your heart, your fears," hissed the voice. "Least loved by your mother, who craved a daughter…least loved by the girl who prefers your friend. Always overshadowed by others triumphs." Ron looked over at Harry as Voldemort's words hurt him.

"Swing Ron! Kill it!" yelled Harry Frantically.

Ron raised the sword about to lunge forward towards the locket. Tom Riddle's eyes stared back at him angrily, almost gleaming a bright red color. As Ron began to run forward the dark fog took the form of Hermione and Harry. Their bodies took on an uncanny resemblance yet somehow making them too perfect to actually be them, but to Ron's eyes it was _them_; to him it felt like witnessing a memory in a pensieve. Ron took a few unsteady steps backward, tripping over the lifeless man's body.

"We were better without you. Happier without you," spoke Harry's reanimation.

"Who could look at you compared toHarry Potter," spoke Hermione, mockingly floating towards Ron. "What are you compared with the _chosen one_?"

"Your mother confessed she would have preferred me as a son," continued Harry.

"What woman would take you? You are nothing…_nothing_…_nothing_…compared to _him_."

Ron continued to push his body backwards angry and scared at the same time. The body of the lifeless man rolled onto his back staring at the darkness in front of and then looked back at Ron.

"She is meant to be with _the chosen one_, not you." hissed Voldemort's voice once more. Harry and Hermione's bodies reformed once more, this time nude, engaging in an intense snog as their limbs tangled together, unrecognizable. "_Kill it!_" yelled out Harry, almost inaudible throughout the commotion.

The blond man stared at Harry as he heard his yells, meeting his eyes; Harry looked back at him in astonishment, _he was alive_. "He has reawaken," hissed Voldemort.

"It is dark magic!" yelled out the man, bringing Ron back to reality.

With renewed intensity Ron took hold of the sword of Gryffindor and stood up as he lunged towards the locket, destroying at once. The dark fog along with Harry and Hermione's bodies vanished into thin air.

* * *

**A/N**: Should I continue? Give up? Improve? Leave a review and let me know.


	2. First Gaze

**Breath of Life**

**CHAPTER 2: First Gaze**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin**

* * *

"Harry…He's alive," said Ron as he fell to his knees exhausted.

"That's not possible…he was ice cold…he wasn't breathing," said Harry exasperatedly. Harry walked over to where Ron and the blond haired man were and kneeled down beside him.

"What do we do?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry as he nudged the unconscious man. Nothing, he would not wake. "Let's take him back to camp. Hermione will know what to do."

"Are you mental? What if he's with you–know–who?"

"Do you honestly think he would have started screaming like a mad man about dark magic if he were a death eater," Harry looked at Ron angrily as he tried to understand what they were dealing with exactly "If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a muggle or even a squib."

"I don't think so…he wouldn't have mentioned dark magic. Look at the way he's dressed there's no way a muggle would be dressed like that."

Harry stared at the man once more, Ron was right. No muggle would ever be dressed like this. He wore heavy chainmail and a red tunic type of material with a dragon emblem. "Hermione will know what to do...help me lift him up. We're not that far from camp and we need to get you into dry clothes before you freeze your arse to death."

Ron threw the strangers arm over his neck as Harry did the same with the other and began their trudge through the Forest of Dean. The walk seemed to take longer than they'd expected; the weight of the man almost overwhelming them with all the heavy chainmail upon his body. As the beaten tent they called "home" came to closer view they slowed their pace knowing that no imminent danger was before them.

"You call for her Harry. I reckon she'll hex me before I can get a word out." said Ron with a tired, crooked smile as he tried to hold up the man without Harry's help. Harry smiled back at him as he walked toward the tent. As he reached the opening he could see Hermione mumbling in her sleep as she tossed and turned, the blue flames still glowing strongly as they kept her warm. He'd grown used to her tossing and turning but, something seemed off this time…she was having a nightmare.

"Hermione," he nudged her shoulder lightly so he wouldn't startle her. "Hermione," he repeated once more "It's me, Harry." He said gently as she stared up at him, clearly startled.

"What's happening? Did they find us?" she asked hurriedly as she took in her surroundings.

"Calm down you were just having a nightmare," he said as he rubbed her shoulder trying to calm her down. "In fact everything is better than alright," he said as he stood up and offered her his hand. "Follow me."

Hermione followed him out, the cold winter air hitting her in the face jolting her senses awake. It wasn't until she looked up that she noticed the red head staring back at her with an intensity she couldn't fathom. She stared back at him at a loss for words.

"Hey," he whispered as he smiled goofily back at her, almost losing his grip on the man completely but managed to hang onto him. He could see the dark circles under her eyes; her baggy clothes showed that she'd lost weight since he'd last seen her. Had he caused this? Or did she look the same from weeks of hunting for horcruxes without a proper meal or sleep? She was walking towards him now at a deathly slow pace anger, burning in her eyes… He couldn't blame her.

She stood in front of him for what seemed liked an eternity before lunging at him with a ferocity he hadn't expected. She punched him to no avail, finally releasing all the built up anger she had been holding onto for weeks. She didn't give the stranger a second glance as Ron dropped him on the ground and she continued her attack.

"Oi! Herm––you're ––I'm…" began Ron as Hermione slapped and punched any part of his body that her fists made contact with.

"Don't you _dare_ say I'm sorry Ronald Weasley! Where's my wand Harry?!" roared Hermione.

"Hermione!" Yelled Ron as he shook her by the shoulders. "I'm sor––," he continued again but she thrashed against his body trying to escape his grip on her shoulders.

"I'm _sorry_!" He yelled out. "I was a complete arse! I'm sorry…"

"I begged you…" whispered Hermione almost inaudibly as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Hermione…" said Ron sadly.

"_Don't._ Just…_don't_. It was never Harry. You know that, right? I went running after you ….Ron…I begged and pleaded and you just looked at me with disgust. You can't even begin to imagine how much that hurt me."

"Hermione, calm down. He's sorry. He means it," said Harry.

"NO!" yelled Hermione. "Harry, you know how badly this hurt me… You know better than anyone.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything Ronald, at least not in my books!"

Ron's face looked pained as he continued to stare back at Hermione; surely she knew that he was still under the horcruxes effects when he'd left them both, mainly _her. _He'd apologized enough for today, she would eventually come around. S_he always did…_That's how they worked, she and him.

"Is that––," Hermione gaped at the sword that Ron held onto tightly. "Is that the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Yeah–," said Ron as he began to take out the destroyed locket from his trousers pocket.

"You destroyed it, but how?" She asked as Ron placed the locket in her hands. The two windows of the locket were broken and the overwhelming anger she normally felt when she wore or handled it was no more.

"We need to get him inside." said Harry as he kneeled down beside the man and struggled to stand up with his weight on him.

"Who is that?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain once we get inside." Hermione stared at him wide-eyed as he looked down at the man…it was the man in her dream…the _dead_ man in her dream; He bore the same clothing he'd possessed in her dream; _If he was here, then where was the raven haired boy? _She watched as they dragged his body towards the worn tent as she stared at them in disbelief.

"Hermione?" called out Harry. She walked slowly towards the tent seeing as they placed him down on her cot. Ice crystals framed portions of his face; He was turning blue, right before her eyes.

Hermione brought the blue flames closer as to warm him but that wouldn't be enough ... She couldn't produce a heating charm either; if he warmed up too quickly he could have a heart attack. A trained healer would know what spells to perform and fix the man in a heartbeat but she was nowhere near as experienced as Madam Pomfrey. She was bright, but when it came to healing she was no expert, she knew more about muggle medical procedures than she did about wizarding healing.

She could only remember the muggle way of fixing hypothermia. "Undress him," she said to Harry who looked flabbergasted at the idea of undressing a complete stranger. "Just do a heating charm Hermione…" said Harry as he handed Hermione her wand back.

"I can't. It could kill him if he warms up too fast," she said. "Just help me get his armor off will you." Harry nodded as he started to take off the mans armor. "Ron, my bag…I still have some of your clothes in there, get them for me, quickly."

Hermione fervently wiped off the ice crystals and water of the mans head with her blanket and continued to do so to his torso as Harry stripped him of his armor and tunic. As she ran her hand across his ribs she could see a large, faint scar that looked like it was just healing.

"His trousers too, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"His trousers too Harry." She replied as she continued to remove ice from his hair. "Was anyone else with him?"

"No, it was just me, the sword of Gryffindor was at the bottom of the lake. I dived in to get it but when I reached it he was holding onto it. He shouldn't be alive. _I_ shouldn't be alive. Hermione he truly is sorry, you know as well as I do that the Horcrux was part of the reason he left." said Harry as he eyed the mans trousers. "Hermione…I think you should do this part."

"You've fought a basilisk, and risked your life a countless amount of times and you're afraid of another mans _trousers_?" said Hermione jokingly. "As for Ron …I know he's sorry, but it still doesn't change anything."

"I'm not afraid, its just odd …seeing another mans…bits." At his choice of words Hermione couldn't help but release a nervous laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron as he handed Hermione a thick jumper, a pair of sweats, socks and some clean underwear. "Help me raise him up so I can put the jumper on, Ron," said Hermione. Ron lifted the stranger's head up and sat at the edge of the cot and pushed his body forward. Hermione hurriedly slipped the jumper over his head and shoulders and slipped his arms through the sleeves with difficulty. "Alright, lay him down now."

"Merlin's beard! Harry, what are you doing?" screamed out Ron as he saw Harry removing the man's trousers.

"Removing his trousers. What else does it look like I'm doing?" said Harry exasperatedly.

"_Merlin!_"

Hermione stared at the man in shock at the sudden outburst, his blue eyes staring back at her with the same immense curiosity that she felt. His arm flew forward and grabbed onto Hermione's arm, his strong grip hurting her in the process causing her to yelp out at the sudden sharp pain he was inflicting on her.

"Merlin! _Where_ is Merlin...Morgana–," he started confusedly but was beginning to lose consciousness again; his speech slurring as his body collapsed on Hermione's shoulder as he shivered violently, his teeth clattering strongly. His solid vice grip on Hermione's forearm vanishing, but his hand still remained there.

"We need to warm him up, he's clearly confused…," said Hermione as she gently set him down and helped Harry remove the man's trousers. "He's confusing History of Magic with reality." Hermione dried him off completely and helped Harry slip on his underwear and trouser, all talk and laughter of naked bits forgotten in worriment.

Hermione cast more blue flames around the stranger's body to warm gradually, its intensity increasing as long as his body could handle it. His face was slowly gaining color; his lips no longer wore the blue tint they previously held.

"He'll need to eat once he wakes. You both need to eat as well," sighed Hermione as she dropped down to the ground in exhaustion, closing her eyes for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "I set some traps before you took watch last night, something had to wander into at least one of them. I'll start the tea while you two go check."

"I'll explain everything when we get back Hermione," said Ron as he squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She shrugged his arm off in anger but regretted it the moment she saw the hurt in his face. It was only a brief reaction but she'd seen it long enough to feel remorse. They were friends; she shouldn't have been behaving like this. She knew he was sorry. Ron walked out hurriedly; his head drooped down as went in search of breakfast.

"Hermione…" began Harry.

"I know Harry. I know. I'll try to be nicer to him…it will just take sometime. I promise." Harry nodded and squeezed her shoulder as well and followed after Ron. She stood up slowly and began to boil a kettle of water for tea. It was quiet, too quiet…the loud chattering of teeth had come to a sudden halt; as she turned towards the stranger in the cot she noticed he was awake once more, his deep blue gaze staring at her once more.

"Where am I?"

At a loss for words Hermione just gazed back at him.

"I order you to tell me where I am!" he yelled out angrily and began to stand.

"You _order_ me to tell you where you are?" she replied bitterly. She walked over to her cot and pushed him back down. "First of all, you should be grateful that you're even here, you'd be dead otherwise. Secondly, you can't just _order_ people around at your command." She said angrily. "Not to mention the fact that you're probably too weak to even stand at the moment." The man stared back at her in disbelief as she threw a cover over him and waltzed away.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Her –Penelope," she replied angrily as she turned around to meet his gaze once again. "Penelope Clearwater."

"Arthur," he said as he moved his arm forward offering her his hand.

* * *

**A/N: I am truly sorry if this chapter seems rushed. To everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't expect so much feedback for one chapter. I'd also like to thank my friend forev3rsilenc3d who deals with my crazy questions and constant pestering. **


	3. Found

**Breath of Life**

**CHAPTER 3: Found**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin**

* * *

Hermione stared back at him, her anger diminishing as she looked back at his piercing blue eyes. There was some sort of familiarity the shone in the eyes staring back at her, like they had known each other at one point in time. Her mind whirled back to the dream of the raven-haired boy holding onto a fallen knight. He was in her dream as well. His face a blur at first but now that she truly took him in his complexion down to the texture of his hair matched the memory of her dream. Yet the feeling that she knew before that dream could not escape her. She took a hold of his hand and froze mid shake.

"Where am I? Can you please tell me?" He pleaded. "I beg you. If I'm being held hostage I'd like to know who and why?"

She reluctantly let go of his hand the moment the word hostage slipped from his lips.

"Why on earth would you think I was holding you hostage?" Hermione couldn't help looking towards the exit hoping that Ron or Harry would show up soon they needed to come up with a clever plan for this situation. "You're in the Forest of Dean," she answered reluctantly refusing to make eye contact. She turned to face him once more; his face bore a confused expression almost as if in pain. "My friends they…they found you in a lake frozen yet _alive_."

She didn't know what to say exactly her mind was jumbled with thoughts of her dreams and the odd jolt she'd felt the moment their hands made contact surely_ he'd felt it too. _ Then again she thought rationally it was probably the great contrast in body heat_. A body heat difference that's what it was. _

"What kingdom is this Forest of Dean a part of?"

"Kingdom?" she asked eyeing him in confusion as she saw the serious tone his voice held.

"It certainly isn't a part of Camelot."

"Camelot?" Her eyes must have been bulging out of her skull. Camelot…Arthur. Both muggles and wizards knew about the Arthurian legend. Yet in both worlds the story had many different versions. Muggles sometimes described it as folklore, myths, and some albeit rarely occasionally believed in the once great kingdom of Camelot. Wizards on the other hand wholeheartedly believed in the legend. Arthur was the reason for the so-called "peace" between muggle and wizard kind.

"Arthur…" she stammered. "As in Arthur Pen–Pendragon?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"This is a mistake," Hermione abruptly walked away from his side pulling at her hair as she paced the small area back and forth. "This cannot be happening. I must be going mad. Hiding out this long must be making me go insane somehow." She continued to whisper out loud as she continued her hurried pacing.

"Where _exactly _am I?" he asked once more his teeth gritted in anger as he continued to get no answer from the girl before him.

The teakettle began whistling. She'd reckon she'd have a panic attack if the whistling hadn't brought her back to reality. She valued her calm demeanor too much in order to show a moment of weakness especially in front of a complete stranger. Harry and Ron had seen her angry, they'd seen her cry here and there but they'd yet to see Hermione Granger during a full blown panic attack. If she continued at the pace her mind was racing she would confuse not only herself but also Arthur in the process.

Hermione pulled their small table over to Arthur's "bed" side and chair to sit herself in for the toughest conversation she'd ever been in excluding a few conversations she'd had with Viktor Krum. She poured each of them a cup of tea and sighed as she sat down in front of him.

"Have some tea." Arthur eyed the tea with a great deal of distrust and smelled the contents just to be safe. "Merlin's beard!" She yelled out and took the cup out of his grasp. Hermione took a large gulp and handed him the cup once more. "See I'm still alive. I haven't laced it with any sort of poison if that's what you were insinuating." She said gruffly.

"Merlin," he grabbed the tea from her hand and took a small sip still being cautious. _Body temperature_ she said to herself once more. "Where is Merlin? I assume you two have been acquainted since you clearly know him well enough to be yelling out his name to lord knows who," said Arthur icily.

"No…" she blushed. "It's not like that at all." She sighed in defeat fisting her hair once more.

"I don't understand," he rubbed his temples and lay back down; his eyes closed tightly struggling to grasp what was going on around him.

"Tell me. What is the last event that you remember exactly?"

"You."

"Me," she gulped. "What about me do you remember exactly?"

"Dark magic. You…you were mocking the red haired boy. I could hear a serpentine voice," he continued. "It felt so wrong. It was the same type of feeling I felt when I was around Morgana towards the end…" Arthur turned his body towards her once more his piercing blue eyes stared at her with a strong intensity. "But it wasn't you. That person may have looked like you but that person I saw when I opened my eyes held so much malice and hatred. You, when I look at you I see purity and honesty not that dark vile creature that took your form," his eyes continued to gaze at her in wonderment as he truly took in the girl in front of him. She was at a loss for words not knowing how to respond such a statement.

"Before that Arthur," she said gently almost whispering his name. "Before you opened your eyes at the lake what do you remember?" He looked at her struggling to grasp what she was saying. "Anything, anything at all?"

"Merlin…Morgana…Mordred." His eyes were clamped shut in pain at trying to remember the past. Hermione could see his face turning red as he continied trying to remember. He was in so much pain.

"_Stop_," yelled out Hermione. "If it's hurting you this much to remember your past just stop. _Please._ Get some rest."

Arthurs face was slowly returning to a normal skin tone not the red it had been just moments before. His eyes were still closed shut. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial of a sleeping draught that she kept with her at all times. She quietly opened the vial and put a couple drops in Arthur's tea.

"Drink some more Tea. It will help trust me," she said gently. He slowly opened his and reached for his cup and took a large. Hermione couldn't help but notice that his eyes were bloodshot. If remembering the past affected him this much it'd be a while before they knew who he truly was.

"I was…I was dying," he whispered. "Where am I Penelope?" he asked once again his speech beginning to slur. The sleeping draught was already taking effect _good. _She needed to figure out what to do next and soon.

"Gwen," he whispered while staring at Hermione right before sleep took over.

"The future Arthur. You're in the future." She whispered.

Arthur Pendragon. The once and future king destined to unite the five kingdoms into the great land of Albion. Why now? If it were even possible that is; during a time of war nonetheless. She was surely going mad. Arthur was probably mad himself. There was no way in hell that some old legend would be true, even if wizards recognized it as a fact. If it were to be true. Why now? What could a mere muggle do to protect the wizarding world? Nothing, _nothing_ at all. Harry hadn't been able to defeat you-know-who _yet, _not even Dumbledore.

She had to distract herself somehow. She cleaned what was out of place and moved the table and chair back to its proper place. Harry and Ron were taking longer than usual, her nerves were already on edge as it was and the longer they stayed out the more anxious she became. She produced more blue flames and stored them in a glass jar in front of her trying to calm her nerves. _Constant vigilance, constant vigilance, constant vigilance. _

"Hermione," came Ron's voice from the mouth of the tent. Her mind was so engrossed in keeping her nerves calm that she'd barely registered the sound of Ron's voice.

"Hermione?" He repeated once more.

She looked up at last meeting his blue eyes, so alike yet so different from Arthurs. Both their eyes held an intensity, but Arthurs was _different. _ "Ron?"

"Are you alright? If I didn't know any better I'd reckon you'd just seen a dementor," she managed a small smile at his words. Holding a grudge on Ronald Weasley was a hard task his presence was always comforting.

"Catch anything," her voice cracked and sounded hoarse.

"Not much actually. A rabbit," he sighed and took a seat beside her, their elbows touching.

"It's better than nothing at all Ronald. Compared to what we've had the past few days what we're having today might as well be called a feast. We can't exactly hunt when only one of us is conscious for days."

"I'm sorry. I truly am." He intertwined her fingers with his own and gave a sad smile. She couldn't help but smile back. She'd missed him, missed her best friend, and their constant bickering. Missed his presence.

"I know." She squeezed his hand reassuring him. She knew what was coming next she could smell the hint of mint that was always present with him, the smell of his hair as his head leaned in closer.

"The–," came Harry's voice.

And just like that the moment ended. She pulled back abruptly and walked towards Harry. "Need any help?" she asked.

"No…did I. I mean." He stammered. Hermione looked back at Ron whose face glowed beet red.

"Come on lets go I'm sure you need some help," said Hermione.

"It's fine Hermione. I've seen you cook one of those loads of times. It's fine trust me Hermione it'll be done soon."

"There's something wrong with him Harry," said Hermione. "His name is Arthur."

"He woke up? What did he say? Did you use your alias?" asked Ron.

"He thought he was being held hostage. I explained that you both found him." she sighed but there's more. "He thinks he's from Camelot. He truly believes that he's Arthur Pendragon."

"It would make sense Hermione. Look at the cloak." Harry grabbed the cloak that was hanging from a nearby chair. "See this, this is the Pendragon crest I remember seeing it in textbooks. He was wearing arming and outdated clothes even for muggles. It makes sense."

"I know it does Harry? But how is this possible?"

"I don't know Hermione?."

"If he's a muggle how will he react to magic? We can't exactly stay put here for much longer we'll have to apparate soon," said Ron.

"But Merlin, Merlin was at his side most of the time. He wouldn't act rashly towards us if his man servant used magic around him all the time."

"Hermione, that's just one legend it's been so long there are many versions of his relationship with Merlin. Some even say Arthur despised any sort of magic just like his father. He's the reason muggle and wizard kind are still separated."

"I don't think he despises magic," whispered Hermione.

"He does not despise magic but he doesn't trust it either," came the solemn voice from a man currently standing at the mouth of the tent. They'd been discovered.

* * *

**Authors Note: First and foremost sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the brief Arthur and Hermione interaction. This Chapter is shorter than usual and I apologize. Your reviews keep me going guys so don't forget to review. Let me know who you think just arrived. **


End file.
